


Poor George

by Lover_Bug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Conflict, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Forced to kill, Found Family, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Pining, attempted assasination, george doesn't understand emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Bug/pseuds/Lover_Bug
Summary: Dream is a soldier of the Ender Eye, a team of highly skilled assassins, trained to kill and destroy. but what happens when he ends up falling in love with one of his victims?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Poor George

Ch 1

Assignments

A soldier from the `Ender Eye`(also known as E.E.) was heading towards the city center, there were rumors about a monster attack breaking out, and wanting to get all the experience he could the soldier had to be there.

Apon pushing true a few crowds and dogging the strays of sunlight that was blinding him the young soldier's observations were deemed correct, there indeed was a monster attack. Surrounded by a group of villagers was a large eyeball-like creature, it was almost a perfectly round eye with a large mouth and four small disproportioned legs.

The grotesque monster was flailing around its red tentacles and using them to carry nearby festival decorations to its mouth, by the looks of it appeared just now as there wasn’t a lot of damage, and most of the citizens were still in shock.

‘’SOMEBODY STOP IT!’’ one of the standbys yelled

‘’IT’S GOING TO EAT OUR STUFF!’’

‘’HELP!’’

As more panic arose the more people gathered, all yelling about the loss of their materialistic belongings or some other trivial thing that the E.E. soldier couldn’t care less of, `selfish` he thought, he could never care about something as insignificant as party decorations. What he did care of though was the aftermath, the brownie points he could get by saving these people.

As an assassin simple jobs like these were important, your kill count showed how powerful and reliable you were, the people with the most assassinations were looked upon not only their teammates but also the citizens they indirectly protected. So, the young soldier did what he thought was best for himself he ran to a nearby kiosk while dodging viney tentacles, a single hit from them could lead to the soldier's death.

When he got on top of the small stand the young man was reminded as to why he loved his job so much, he could hear cheering and gasps as the citizens judged his skill, all eyes were on him and they followed his every move, every dodge and every hit felt so much greater when he was in the spotlight. After a few more dodges his adrenaline rose, he had underestimated the monster's wit and power as more than a handful of tentacles kept trying to knock him off. While shielding himself the soldier noticed how the townspeople stopped cheering, instead of `you got this!` and `get em!` their shouts were replaced with `run!` and `get out!`, it appears that a young boy had run out and grabbed not only the crowds attention but also the monsters.

‘’perfect’’

the soldier whispered in a hushed voice With the monster being distracted he got the perfect momentary distraction. With a jump, the young man landed on the cyclops monster's large eye and pushed his purple netherite sword straight into the pupil. He had done it, the hero has defeated the villain. With a victorious fist in the air, he watched as the crowd cheered for him.


End file.
